


Someday

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Zeb and Kallus watch over Jacen while Hera fights in the Battle of Endor.





	Someday

Floating over Sullust, Kallus was sure everyone on board could hear his heart pounding. This was the Rebellion’s chance to take out the Emperor and Vader. The Empire would collapse without them. The galaxy could finally be free.

“Lex?” Zeb asked placing a hand on Kallus’s shoulder. “You alright?”

Kallus turned and smiled at the lasat. “I’m fine, just nervous. This could be the end, Zeb. It could all end today.”

Zeb kissed Kallus’s forehead. “I sure hope so.”

“I glad you won’t be on the frontlines.” Kallus admitted.

“Eh, they found themselves another reckless Jedi to run headfirst into danger. Besides someone needs to help keep this rebellion going if the worst happens.”

The door to bridge opened behind them and the cries of a small child filled the air.

“Mommy, don’t leave me! Mommy!” Jacen cried as he clung to Hera.

“Hush, love, I won’t be gone long.” Hera reassured the child, rubbing his back.

“Come here, bud, wanna play with my bo-rifle?” Zeb offered.

“Zeb!” Kallus gasped.

“Relax, it’s disabled.”

Jaced nodded, sniffed and rubbed his face in his sleeve. He transferred easily from his mother’s arms to Zeb’s.

“Alex if I don’t...if I...” Hera began.

“He’ll be safe with us. I promise. We’ll take care of him.” Kallus gripped Hera’s hand between his own.

“I know.” Hera smiled sadly. Then she turned to look at her son. “Tell him I love him. I don’t want to upset him again now that he’s settled, but if I don’t make it back, tell him.”

“I will. We both will. He will never doubt that he was loved by you or by Kanan.” Kallus promised.

Hera quietly made he exit and Kallus sat on the floor next to Zeb and watched as Jacen played with the various flips and switches on the bo-rifle. Kallus leaned into Zeb who wrapped his arm around him. Jacen was calm and content. He didn’t understand what was about to happen, but he happy to be with his uncles.

Watching the boy play calmed Kallus’s racing heart. Even on the edge of battle, Jacen’s pure joy reassured him beyond logic that everything would be ok.

“You want one.” Zeb whispered in Kallus’s ear, smiling, once Jacen had fallen asleep in Kallus’s lap.

Kallus blush slightly as he nodded. “Yes.”

“I do too.” Zeb beamed.

Despite the fact that they’d been dating for over four years, they’d never really discussed what they would do after the war. Until very recently ‘after’ felt like a foolish hope. The idea of being able to settle down and start a family seemed laughable, but now it was starting to feel almost possible.

“I have a surprise for you after this is over.”

“What?” Kallus’s asked.

“It’s a surprise.”  Zeb kissed Kallus just as the news of the victory was announced.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com)


End file.
